Six Paths Senjutsu
Six Paths Senjutsu is a special form of senjutsu used by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki — the Sage of Six Paths — as well as his younger brother, Hamura.Jin no Sho, page 268 Hagoromo is able to grant Six Paths Senjutsu to others, as he did with his son, Asura, and later with his son's reincarnate, Naruto Uzumaki. It can also be obtained by becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, as taking in the power of the ten tailed beasts is the same as obtaining the power of the Sage of Six Paths himself.Jin no Sho, page 309 Overview Six Paths Senjutsu is suggested to have a connection with the pattern that appears on the user's back when it is used, consisting of a Rinnegan-like marking above nine magatama, which resembles the pattern on the back of Hagoromo's robe. The pattern that appeared on Obito Uchiha's back differed slightly from that of other known users, with the Rinnegan-like marking itself being shaped into a magatama.Naruto chapter 638, page 4 As a form of senjutsu, this ability grants similar benefits to Sage Mode, though the user's sensing capabilities are increased to a far greater extent, to the point where they can even sense shadows in the invisible world of Limbo.Naruto chapter 674, pages 5-7 They also gain a complete comprehension of chakra, including the ability to use all five basic nature transformations and make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release,Jin no Sho, page 226 as well as an almost unconscious mastery of the floating ability used by the Sage of Six Paths.Jin no Sho, page 310 When one awakens Six Paths Senjutsu, they also obtain a number of Truth-Seeking Balls.Jin no Sho, page 249 As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito and Madara Uchiha displayed several other unique abilities, though it is unknown if these apply to Six Paths Senjutsu users in general. The two were entirely immune to the effects of ninjutsu, only being vulnerable to senjutsu and taijutsu,Naruto chapter 667, page 8 though techniques utilising Six Paths Power could also damage them.Naruto chapter 674, pages 11-13 They also possessed an extraordinary healing factor, capable of fully recovering from attacks that destroyed large portions of their bodies within seconds,Naruto chapter 672, pages 14-15 with Madara even claiming to be immortal.Naruto chapter 673, page 13 Obito was capable of producing chakra arms from the protrusions on his back, which were powerful enough to tear through the Four Red Yang Formation with ease.Naruto chapter 636, pages 10-12 Despite not previously possessing the kekkei genkai, Madara was able to use a Storm Release technique,Naruto chapter 674, page 4 which he accomplished due to having Six Paths Power.Jin no Sho, page 321 Naruto is able to make use of Six Paths Senjutsu while in his Six Paths Sage Mode, a form which he received from Hagoromo. When Naruto used this mode in conjunction with his chakra cloak during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he wore a unique shroud with the pattern associated with Six Paths Senjutsu on its back. According to Sasuke Uchiha, the Truth-Seeking Balls Naruto used in this form utilised what he called , which allowed them to damage Madara's shadow.Naruto chapter 674, page 9 Trivia * In a single panel in chapter 656, the back of Hagoromo's robe is depicted with the same pattern found on Obito's back, rather than the usual pattern.Naruto chapter 656, page 9 * In Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu, the cloaks worn by Hagoromo, Hamura, Madara (as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki) and Naruto (in Six Paths Sage Mode) are known as . References id:Senjutsu Enam Jalan pt-br:Técnica Sábia dos Seis Caminhos it:Tecnica Eremitica delle Sei Vie es:Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos